


Love on Eddie

by CallmeG



Series: "What's your emergency?" [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Baby angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mention of Shannon Diaz, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeG/pseuds/CallmeG
Summary: The 118 has picked up that Eddie is a little stressed, a little down and out, so they band together to get him back.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Evan "Buck" Buckley, Eddie Diaz & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Eddie Diaz & Howie "Chimney" Han (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV) & Bobby Nash
Series: "What's your emergency?" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123247
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Love on Eddie

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to tumblr for agreeing when I said that Eddie deserves the world

“Buck, where’s Eddie?”

Glancing up from his magazine Buck pointed toward the communal laundry.

“Last I saw him he was in there having a meltdown about lights and darks.”

“The washing- everyone’s laundry?”

Hen raised an eyebrow and Buck frowned.

“I thought he was just doing his own but he’s been gone a while now.”

“That man does so much for us… when was the last time someone did something for him?”

That made Buck stop and he tried to recollect the last time he’d done something nice for his friend. He picked up Chris from school last week, but that didn’t really count… Hm. With the realisation of being a slack friend came the realisation that Eddie had been a little quieter than usual in the last few days- at work and at home. Christopher was a good kid, well behaved, but he’d been working on some new PT so he was sore and cranky, which meant Eddie was frustrated because he had to crack down on the kid and it always hurt him to do so. Buck had figured he shouldn’t get involved but now… now he wanted in.

“Here, let me help.”

Hen took a basket of dirty laundry from Eddie’s collection, beginning to sort through it. They worked in unison for a little while, Eddie being his usual quiet self, but Hen could tell something wasn’t right and finally she’d had enough of the silence. Putting her hand on her hip, she stopped him trying to turn a pair of jeans right side out.

“Eddie, I want you to know you can tell me anything that’s bothering you. As much as we work together, we’re also a family. I hope you can feel safe doing that, no matter how stupid the issue seems.”

“I know, Hen. Thank you.”

He tried to pull away but she held on.

“I don’t want to pressure you but you haven’t been yourself lately. It’s fair enough, with everything that happened with Shannon, but… is there anything else you want to talk about?”

Eddie shook his head and Hen knew he was putting up walls, so she backed off.

“Okay. If you need anything, or you want to talk, I just… I hope you know we’re all here for you. You don’t have to suffer alone, that’s not healthy.”

Eddie only hummed, and Hen took that as a sign the conversation was over. Tossing the last of the light load into the washing machine, she gave Eddie’s shoulder a squeeze.

“You know where to find us.”

Bobby too had noticed his second youngest firefighter was a little low lately. He was still switched on constantly, still ready to move at any given moment, but his eye bags were deep enough to carry his emotional baggage, he wasn’t eating as much, nor was he sleeping when everyone else tended to. If they weren’t on a call he was doing chores or working through his bills- Bobby knew that was a one way ticket to a panic attack if he wasn’t careful. Right at that moment, he was washing the truck. The sparkling clean truck that Buck had spent ten minutes hosing off the day before. It never got particularly dirty so there was no need for it to be washed again. Calling out to Eddie, Bobby saw him stop dead and his head whipped around to his boss.

“Yeah?”

“Come up here for a second.”

Eddie took a moment to put away the pressure washer before jogging up the stairs to stand beside Bobby, looking over the pit. Eddie wiped his hands on his pants and Bobby leaned against the railing.

“So. You want to tell me what’s going on?”

Eddie frowned.

“There’s nothing- I’m okay. I’m good.”

“Right. Sure. And I love paperwork.”

Eddie snorted, stretching out his body before righting himself.

“I’m fine, Bobby.”

“How’s Christopher?”

“He’s good. School is taking up a lot of his time.”

“He’s a smart kid, Eddie. He’ll be okay.”

Silence. Bobby assumed Eddie was going to laugh it off, maybe make a comment about Bobby’s fatherly tendencies toward him and Buck, but instead…

Instead, Eddie started crying. Full on sobbing until he couldn’t breathe. Bobby leapt into protective firedad mode and he wrapped Eddie in a hug, tucking his head in close. Eddie gripped on tight to his uniform, sniffling and unable to stop the sobs. Bobby glanced around, surprised to see Hen, Chim and Buck standing in the kitchen. Apparently they’d been there the whole time. Buck had a mouthful of sandwich half chewed hanging out, as usual, while both Hen and Chim had put down the lettuce and tomato they’d been cutting up to make lunch. Buck stepped forward but Chim grabbed his shoulder, shaking his head. Hen led them down the stairs and they dispersed so Bobby could take a minute with Eddie, separating to check on him.

“What’s going on, Eddie?”

Eddie swiped his eyes, taking off down the stairs. No one tried to stop him when he bolted into the locker room to grab his duffel bag, nor did they stop him when he got in his truck and left the station. Buck poked his head out from one of the cupboards in the fire truck, looking up to Bobby. Bobby only shrugged.

“You can check on him after shift.”

“I’m calling Carla, she can take Christopher-“

“-don’t interfere, Buck.”

“But, Eddie… he’s… Cap…”

“His wife just died, his kid needs his full attention, and he probably has about a million other things going on. It makes sense why he had a breakdown. Leave him for today.”

Buck opened his mouth to protest but shut up when he saw the look on Bobby’s face. It was the look of someone who knew what Eddie was suffering. Both Hen and Chim squeezed Buck’s shoulder as they headed back upstairs to finish lunch sandwiches and Buck hesitated before he followed after them.

“Hey, Carla, listen I’m sorry I couldn’t give you a little more warning, but-“

Carla held a hand out to Buck, sending him a smile.

“It sounds like Eddie needs a friend. I’ll drop Christopher off at Karen and Hen’s, don’t worry. You need to focus on helping Eddie, okay? Give him a hug for me, make sure he gets some rest.”

Carla shouldered her bag, glancing at her watch.

“Okay, I need to get going if I’m going to get Christopher from school on time. If you or Eddie need anything, do not hesitate to call me.”

She rushed out of the fireshed and Buck glanced upstairs to see Bobby waggling his finger at him. Buck groaned- seriously, Bobby.

“I told you to check _after_ shift!” Bobby called and Buck shrugged as he met up with his boss.

“I know Eddie, and if we had Christopher go home to him tonight as planned, we would never be able to get it out of him.”

Bobby groaned, and Buck was convinced the older man may have sprouted a couple extra grey hairs, before he straightened.

“Go find Hen and Chim. Now.”

“We’re right here, Cap.”

In the kitchen again, Hen and Chim waved at their captain mid-grazing session and Bobby smiled at them.

“Do you think you two can handle here until the second shift comes in for backup? Buck and I- we have to-“

“-go.”

Hen didn’t hesitate to wave him and Buck off, looking to Chim who also agreed.

“I can play captain for a couple hours. Go, we got this.”

Bobby broke into a smile and Buck hugged their colleagues, picking up his suspiciously already packed duffle from the couch.

“Keep us in the loop!” Hen called after the duo as they descended down the staircase to Buck’s Jeep in the carpark.

“Hey Carla, think there’s been a mix up in the schedule or something, I just went to pick up Christopher from school and-“

“-when was the last time you slept for more than four hours, Eddie?”

Eddie baulked, climbing back into the driver’s side of his car as he tried to seriously think. Carla snorted, but she kept up the sympathetic tone.

“Eddie, I am going to drop Christopher off with Hen and Karen for the night. You’re going to get some sleep, eat something, maybe cry a little, and be back full noise when you’re ready. No sooner, either. I don’t want you to even _think_ about your son for the next eighteen hours- well, okay, maybe think about him, but do not worry, okay? Hen is a trained paramedic and Karen is supermama. They offered to take him tonight.”

“Carla… please, bring him home. I need him.”

“I know you do, Eddie. He’s right here, you can talk to him if you want.”

Swiping at his eyes Eddie listened as Carla passed the phone to Christopher and waited until Chris was ready.

“Hi dad.”

“Hi buddy, how was school?”

“It was okay. Are you okay?”

Oh, god. This sweet boy, this child, he could tell something was up.

“Yeah, Christopher, I’m okay. Did your teachers talk to you today about how we’re going to tackle those mean kids?”

“They just don’t understand CP,” Christopher said in his innocent little voice and Eddie seriously considered hitting his head on the dash of his car.

“That’s right kiddo, they don’t understand it and they’re afraid of it, but that doesn’t mean they can be rude to you. I’m proud of you.”

“I know dad. I have to go, Miss Carla is taking me for ice cream before we go to see Denny. Do you think I could get ice cream for him as well?”

“I think he would love that. Go and have fun. I love you superman.”

“Love you dad.”

Christopher hung up and Eddie wanted to cry again. This kid was so damn smart, and kind, and he was sitting here wallowing in self pity. Pulling his head up, Eddie started the car and decided to just go home, where there was a cold beer, a disgustingly greasy pizza and mindless late night TV to listen to while he got the house chores sorted.

Buck’s car was pulled up on the grass when Eddie got home and he climbed out of his car, locking it as he jogged to the front door. Buck and Bobby were sitting on the front step, apparently making small talk, when they saw Eddie and Buck got up to hug him.

“I’m sorry we haven’t been here to help lately man,” he murmured and Eddie melted into the hug.

“Thanks Buck.”

“Tonight, I’m cooking dinner and then you’re gonna go to bed. Capiche?”

It was obvious Bobby wasn’t taking no for an answer so Eddie just shrugged.

“I don’t think I even have pasta.”

“Good thing we stopped at the store. How do you feel about enchiladas?”

Oh, you asshole Bobby. Enchiladas are the shit.

“C’mon.”

Buck took Eddie by the arm, gesturing to the door and Eddie unlocked it, letting his colleagues- no, his _family_ \- inside. Bobby went straight to the kitchen but Buck stopped in the hallway near the door to Eddie’s room, surveying the living area and Christopher’s play area.

“Go shower,” he said and Eddie raised an eyebrow, possibly about to question his friend’s order, but Buck pushed him out of the way.

“Go! If you come out of there and stink, I’ll kick your ass!”

Eddie snorted, but did as told. The second the bathroom door was closed Buck began frantically tidying the living area. Collecting the papers he put them all in a pile on the coffee table, not even bothering to try and sort them- also, it felt invasive. Collecting up Christopher’s lego creations he carefully placed them into the box in the corner of the room before moving on to the couch. It only took him a couple seconds to fold up the blanket exactly the way Eddie liked it and he draped it over the back as usual. Meanwhile, Bobby was stirring something delicious and he moved with ease between the stove and chopping vegetables.

“Do you think he would want a massage? I learned to massage on a working vacation in Australia this one time, I got really good at it-“

Buck stopped rambling when he looked up to see Bobby looking at him with a very… _wtf Buck_ face that was all too familiar. Pouring the sauce into the dish, Bobby shook his head.

“I don’t think it would be wise. Knowing Eddie it’d just freak him out more.”

The shower stopped and soon after Eddie left the bathroom, ducking into his room and closing the door. Buck picked up a laundry basket full of clean clothes and began to fold them while Bobby added the finishing touches before he put the enchiladas in the oven. Eddie came out of his room, looking a little more alive but he still seemed guarded.

“Look, guys, if this is about today… I’m fine, I swear. I just- it all got a little too much-“

“-this is about today. It hit me today that we’d been kind of shitty friends lately, asking too much and not giving enough back. That embarrassed me, you deserve better. You’ve been so wound up lately, so jumpy and we just want to help you a little. Hen and Karen have Chris, and we’re gonna hang here with you.”

“I don’t understand-“

“-when was the last time someone did something for you, Eddie, and didn’t ask for anything in return?” Bobby asked gently as Eddie sat at his island counter. Buck squeezed his shoulder.

“When was the last time you didn’t have Chris in the house? When was the last time you got a full eight hours’ sleep?”

“I’m fine,” Eddie murmured but Bobby disagreed.

“You’re not, and that’s okay too. We’ve seen each other at our worst, now we’re going to get you back on the right track. That’s the plan.”

A stomach full of Bobby’s homemade enchiladas, some stupid movie on the TV and Buck as a pillow and Eddie felt himself become a little more at peace. His eyes began to droop so Buck nudged him.

“Go to bed, man. We’re just here.”

“Can’t go to sleep,” Eddie murmured but his body protested that statement. His pillow (Buck) moved and Bobby put his glass of water on the table to help Eddie stand. Hefting an arm over their shoulders, Buck and Bobby got Eddie to his room. They managed to lay him on his bed and he curled up on his pillows. In seconds he was snoring; Buck looked to Bobby who just smiled.

“I’m going home. If you guys need anything, call me.”

“Thanks Bobby.”

The next time Eddie stirred, it was 10am. He’d gone to sleep the night before at… 8pm. He’d slept 14 hours, and Christopher was meant to be home that morning-

“Buck! You still here?”

“Dad!”

Buck carried Christopher in and Eddie nearly burst into tears again- seeing his kid was _exactly_ what he needed. Lifting Christopher on to the bed he hugged him close, Christopher making a small _oof_ noise.

“Dad, too- too hard.”

Eddie released him, smiling as he kissed his forehead.

“Sorry buddy. I’m just really glad to see you.”

“Did something happen at- at work?”

Eddie shook his head, helping Christopher sit properly on the pillows.

“No, and Buck took good care of me.”

“Breakfast incoming!”

Buck reappeared carrying a tray of three plates of pancakes, two glasses of orange juice and… oh thank god, he had a cup of coffee in Eddie’s favourite mug. He handed it over and Eddie took a sip, thanking god Buck had taken the time to learn how to cook with Bobby. Coffee wasn’t hard at all, but Buck now had a knack for making it even better. Straightening up, Eddie ran a hand through his hair.

“I think I needed that,” he murmured and Buck nodded.

“You were exhausted.”

“Chris, can you go and get some forks?” Eddie asked. His son climbed off the bed with Buck’s help and exited the room, leaving Buck and Eddie together. Buck adjusted his legs, apparently uncomfortable, and Eddie reached forward to squeeze his arm.

“Hey, thanks. For everything. If you hadn’t stepped in, I don’t know if I would have gotten through shift.”

“I do; you would have, it’d just be really messy. Think… think that one time Athena handcuffed you while we were high and you sobbed the whole time.”

“Okay, fuck you man.”

Eddie reached to smack Buck who leapt out of the way just in time, catching the juice glasses before they went everywhere.

“Buck, I dunno what I would do without you,” Eddie said and Buck _blushed_. Awe, the little shit.

“I dunno what you’d do without me either,” he murmured and Eddie gaped. Putting the tray to the side he grabbed Buck and tossed him on to the bed, grabbing him in a playful headlock.

“What was that, Buckley?” He teased and Buck laughed, trying to wriggle out.

“I said you’d be useless without me!”

“Oh, you’re so dead!”

_“Hey!”_

The play wrestling paused in the middle of a noogie for Buck when Christopher returned with the cutlery, the young boy laughing.

“Quick Chris, get him!” Eddie exclaimed and Buck flopped around like he was dead the second Christopher climbed on top of him. Christopher made that high pitched noise kids make when they’re excited and both men laughed.

Next shift Eddie was back to his usual self, quiet but cheeky and competitive with his best friend. They had a rope rescue and it was a race between the pair as to who would get to do it. Bobby glanced between them, paused, and then turned his head.

“Chim, get Hen to spot you.”

“Bobby,” Buck and Eddie groaned and Bobby patted their shoulders as he walked away.

“Get on that first aid, you two.”

At home, Eddie managed to get everything he needed to done, help Christopher with his homework and exercises, and sleep six to eight hours a night. With Carla stepping in to help more than ever (and being paid for it too), Eddie found he had time to keep up with the house chores such as laundry and vacuuming, which showed when he arrived at work looking better than ever. Spending time with his son made him happy, made Christopher happy, so he did more of it. They made massive lego structures and then Eddie was happy to watch when Chris destroyed them to make new ones. On a Friday afternoon after school when Eddie wasn’t working, they’d go to the park and just spend some time being father and son. It was peaceful.

At this point, Buck was also doing a lot more for them. If Eddie was working he stepped up to take Christopher to the park, to appointments, picked him up from school. He almost felt as though this child was his honorary nephew and he didn’t have a problem with that at all. Spending time with Chris also meant spending time with Eddie so he could check in with him, make sure he wasn’t feeling stressed or down. In turn, Eddie did the same for him and they built up a mutual trust between them to make sure they were both doing okay. At work, the joke was that if you couldn’t find Buck, look for Eddie. And vice versa.

With this new free time, Eddie also started going to therapy again.

It did wonders for him.

Just to have someone to talk to, someone neutral who had no idea who or what he was talking about, helped immensely and Eddie felt like he had his head on straight after each session. Working through his problems, even the little ones, made him find perspective and he felt more rational because he wasn’t bottling everything up.

“You look good, Eddie.”

Eddie turned his head, nodding at Hen who was coming up the stairs from the pit.

“Thanks, Hen.”

“No, seriously. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this relaxed. Whatever Buck and Bobby did, whatever you did, it must be working. I’m glad. It hurts when one of our own hurting.”

She gave Eddie’s shoulders a squeeze, heading into the kitchen.

“You’re smiling and laughing again, it’s just so nice to see.”

“I hear you. I feel better too.”

“I can tell.”

She left and Eddie couldn’t help the smile on his face. It felt good for someone to notice he was doing better. Someone other than Chris or Buck, I mean. Chim had said something similar after a rescue, given him a pat on the back and told Eddie that if he was sleeping with Buck he had to keep it up because he’d never seen such a happy look on his face.

Side note; last he checked, he and Buck were _not_ sleeping together. Just some damning evidence. Bobby assumed it was happening too and had already given them a speech on fraternisation but hadn’t been able to get through it because Buck was giggling like a schoolgirl and Eddie had turned fifty shades of red. He’d given up and dismissed them after that.

“So wait, what gave them that idea?”

"The fact we sit like _this_ on a couch where we could easily spread out and _not_ touch?”

Eddie gestured to where they sat on the sofa, thighs and shoulders touching, and Buck snorted.

“Dude, I sit with all my friends like this, including Hen and she’s the biggest lesbian I know.”

“Amen sister,” Hen called from nearby which made both burst out laughing. Straightening, Eddie picked up his phone and unlocked it, opening his calendar.

“What about the fact I literally have _lunch with Buck_ in here, alongside Christopher’s appointments?”

“Friends have lunch all the time, you just happen to be a nerd who has to write everything down,” Buck shrugged.

“Parent teacher interviews?”

“Ah, yeah, that was me. Chris wanted me to come and who am I to say no to him- wait, how do they know about that?”

“I have no idea.”

Both frowned, trying to figure out that last one, before they _ohhhh’d_.

“Christopher and Denny.”

“ _Anyway_ , the moral of the story is we’re just friends. Right?” Eddie asked and Buck nodded.

“I love you man, but I’m pretty sure I don’t swing that way.”

“Sure thing Buck.”

Eddie got up, ruffled Buck’s hair, and headed downstairs to help Chim and Bobby. Buck stayed there for a second and closed his eyes, trying to imagine kissing Eddie-

Ew. No. Gross. No thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> I am ashamed to admit I actually ship Buck/Eddie but the show makes it really hard not to sooooo?
> 
> Tumblr: crinkled-emotions  
> Thanks for reading! First 9-1-1 fic down and I have another coming soon hopefully. Also, you know I am definitely going to whump Buck or Eddie at some point lmao so drop some ideas if you've read my other fics!


End file.
